


A Trip to Zirca

by ElridAlm



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Zirca Fanfic
Genre: F/F, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Nothing much bad happens in the fic per-se but... it's tied to some nasty stuff!, Past Rape/Non-con, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElridAlm/pseuds/ElridAlm
Summary: When Freni and Giselle first came to the Zirca region, they thought it'd be nothing more than a glorified vacation! But, when Freni ends up missing for a week, things start to go terribly wrong. Giselle is sick with worry, but when Freni finally returns, things might only get worse...A short non-lewd fic I wrote following a doodle my buddy Thicc did for me! ( https://twitter.com/ThiccWithaQ/status/1302091719157182464/photo/1 ) where, Freni wound up getting preeeeetty bad-ended when visiting the Zirca region. Unfortunately, it seems like there might be more victims soon enough...(Please note: this is VERY non-canon to the actual events of Zirca as Thicc and their co-authors are writing them, and to Pokemon as a whole.)
Relationships: Freni/Giselle
Kudos: 2





	A Trip to Zirca

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Freni Bad-End](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/679039) by @ThiccWithaQ. 



''C'moooon, pick up, where are you?''

Giselle paced nervously around the hotel room, grumbling to herself, staring at her phone, hoping to god that the call: the twelfth that night, would finally go through! To say she was stressed was an understatement, she was borderline on the verge of a nervous breakdown! 

''Ring.''

''Ring.''

''Beep!''

The green phone icon went red, the call failed to connect, yet again. 

She let out a frustrated whine, throwing her phone across the messy hotel bed, following suit and draping herself over the tangled up blankets with a bitter sigh. She hated it, she hated that she couldn't do anything but lounge around, incapable of helping anyone, of reaching anyone, of doing anything more than lounge around in a budget hotel room, staring sullenly at the mirror across her bed. 

Her eyes narrowed at the sight of her own reflection. Boy, was she a mess. Normally, Giselle made it a point to always look her best. Fresh clothes, impeccable makeup, trendy and hip, like the adorable kogal she was! But now, look at her! Her blonde hair was disheveled, her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, even her (normally delicious) coffee-colored skin, waxy and 

And it was all Freni's fault. 

How long had it been, even, since the two of them arrived in Zirca? It seemed like just yesterday, they had gotten off the plane, eager to explore the region. To do some sightseeing, to eat some local cuisine. Heck, maybe even have a few battles with the locals. It was going to be fun, it was going to be wholesome. 

It became a nightmare.

Right on the eve of the second night, Freni had vanished. She had left a message, sure: something about being invited to meet with the local Champion. But that was well almost a week ago, and there hadn't been a single trace of her since! It wasn't the first time Giselle's fellow Gym Leader had up and vanished on a little expedition, but at least Giselle could always call her, or find her after a day or two!

This was something else entirely.

Giselle reached across her bed, grabbing her phone yet again. This time, she didn't even bother to call, there wasn't any point to that anyways.

Rather, she began flipping through her photos instead. Photos of her, of her Pokemon, of her friends.

Of Freni.

Giselle paused on one, remorsefully looking at it. There she was, with Freni in Alola. Both of them relaxing at the beach, Giselle in a hot pink swimsuit, Freni still in that bloody jacket she always wore, that damn Darmanitan snow hat and those stupid blue bangs: covering her eyes.

Giselle smiled sadly, then began to cry.

''Damnit Freni... where the -fuck- are you?'' She sobbed, punching the bed in frustration.

''Ding-dong!''

A noise echoed from the front of the room, the doorbell ringing out, pulling Giselle out of her stupor. Confusion set about at first, she wasn't expecting anyone at that hour. Then, hope. Could it be? It couldn't? Could it? She scrambled off the bed, damn near smacking her head into the floor in her rush to get to the door on time. Her mind racing at a thousand thoughts a second. Please say it was her! Please say she was okay! Giselle slammed into the door, peeling herself away just enough to yank the lock open, opening it to reveal-

Freni.

Standing there, in the middle of the hallway. In that stupid coat, wearing that stupid hat, that same stupid sheepish smile under those stupid blue eye-obscuring bangs.

Freni, she was okay.

''H-hi...'' Freni said, nervously.

Giselle almost collapsed on the spot, but force of will kept her going, she threw her arms her best friend, tears streaming down her face.

''Where the - **hells** \- have you been!'' She cried out! ''I was worried sick, you weren't answering your phone, I thought... I thought something had happened!''

Awkwardly, Freni reached around Giselle, wrapping her arms around her in turn. ''S-sorry!'' the blue hair girl stammered in response. ''I guess I sorta lost track of time, and uh...''

''Lost track of time?!'' Giselle screeched. Only pausing when she noticed another hotel guest walking down the same lobby freeze, staring at the both. Right, wrong place. 

With a determined grunt, the gal yanked her friend into the room, slamming the door shut behind them both.

''Lost track of **TIME**!?'' She hissed, doing her best to keep her voice down. ''You've been missing for a **WEEK** , I've been worried **SICK** about you!? Where the - **fuck** \- have you been!?''

''Look, I'm sorry!'' Freni repeated. ''I told you, I got invited over to visit with the champion, we started talking and uh... it's kinda all a blur from there?''

''A **BLUR**?'' Giselle felt her heart thumping in her chest. ''What the hell were you two even doing?!''

''Well uh... l-lots of stuff, actually...'' Freni giggled, scratching her chin. ''Like it was a bit weird at first, but... then we hit it off, and uhhhh...''

Giselle couldn't believe what she was hearing. 

''Are you actually telling me...'' she grumbled. ''That while I've been looking for you, for a **WEEK** , worried **OUT OF MY DAMN MIND** , you were busy **FUCKING**!?''

Freni gulped, averting her gaze.

''What is **WRONG** with you?'' Giselle screamed, loud enough the windows rattled. She couldn't fucking believe it, of all the fucking selfish, inconsiderate, horrible things that her friend could ever possibly do to her, this was the worst. Worrying her sick, while she was off getting mediocre dick?!?

It hurt, Giselle could feel her eyes watering, she could feel her head throbbing with pain, her heart burning in her chest.

''How could you do this to me?'' She whimpered. 

''H-hey, it happens, alright?'' Freni raised both hands defensively. Yet it only hurt Giselle more: that entire week, she had been sick with worry, yet here Freni was, entirely unrepentant. Weakly, the gal slumped onto the bed, burying her face in her hands. All that stress, all that anxiety, all that -relief- was all for naught, Freni probably didn't even care, all this time, Giselle thought that Freni at least -cared- about her, but. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe-'

''I thought... I thought we were friends...'' Giselle sniffed, wiping away a tear. 

Freni sheepishly moved her way around to the bed, sitting behind her friend. ''Look, I really am sorry...'' she apologized, her mouth contorting into a wry half-smile, some halfhearted attempt to cheer her friend up. 

''Things just... got a little carried away, I didn't mean to make you worry, I really didn't! But, there is a bright side to all this!''

Giselle glared at Freni. ''And what the - **fuck** \- could that be?''

Freni tilted her head to the side, a wide goofy, almost manic grin filling what little of her face could be seen. ''The Champion-'' she replied in a

sing-song voice- ''he wants to meet you too!''

Giselle flinched, she felt like she had just been slapped. The Champion... The Champion!? What the fuck did she care about some Champion, she was worried about Freni! This wasn't like Freni, not in the slightest. First she went missing for so long, then she didn't care, and now she wanted to go back to that guy!? Yet, as emotional as she was, as worked up as she was, none of that registered with Giselle, none of those warning signs imprinted for more than a second, she was pissed. 

''And kindly explain to me...'' Giselle began, her voice cold and dripping with venom. ''Why I should care?''

Freni let out an uncharacteristically giddy giggle. ''Well, he's like... super cool! I think the two of you would really get along!''

''Yeah, I don't think so.'' Giselle snapped. She turned away from her friend, crossing her arms. ''First fucking thing tomorrow, you and I are going back to fucking Scandi, I've had enough of this place...'' She swallowed what felt like a heavy lump in her throat. ''And... I'm really happy you're okay, but...'' a wet trail ran down her cheek. ''I think, we need a break from each other, once we get home.''

''A break?'' Freni asked, confused, seemingly incapable of understanding the problem.

''I'm sorry, but... I don't think you realized how much you hurt me.'' Giselle replied, flatly. ''I was -so- worried, and you come back like nothing happened.

I-I thought we were friends, but... maybe I was wrong.''

''Mmm... I dunno, I don't think that'll work~'' Freni retorted. Standing up, reaching into her pockets.

''Yeah, well, I don't really give a damn what you thi-'' Giselle broke off, feeling a sharp pain in the side of her throat, from the corner of her eye, she could see a syringe had been plunged into her, but before she could even ask what or why, her legs gave way, the dark-skinned girls falling right into Freni's arms.

''Shhh... don't worry~'' Freni purred, pressing close to Giselle, her soothing words at odds with the almost manic tone in her voice, her breath hot on Giselle's skin. 

Giselle tried to speak, but only weak gasps came out. She tried to move, but her limbs felt heavy, leaden. Whatever was in that needle had quickly worked through her system, she was paralyzed! All she could do was lie against Freni, frozen in horror, her eyes going wide as her best friend swept a hand through her own blue tresses, revealing her eyes: 

Wide, pupils dilated, one of them discolored entirely, a glowing blue iris in a pool of unnatural malignant blackness, staring right at Giselle, piercing through her. 

''I think it's... **rEaLLy** important you meet the Champion!'' Freni giggled, her face mere inches away from Giselle's. ''I had doubts at first too, but now... I feel **bEtTer** than ever!'' 

Giselle's eyelids began to flutter, her vision going dark, unconsciousness taking her. On the verge of passing out, a final set of words echoed through her mind.

_**''And guess what? After you meet him, so will you!''** _

**Author's Note:**

> Tried something new with this one, hope you all like! Planning to get back in the scheme of things and try some proper lewd writing down the line, once I resolve some IRL education related things! Thanks for reading!


End file.
